The theme of this program is to mount a multidisciplinary attack upon problems of instrumentation and technique improvement in neurosensory research, diagnosis, and therapy. Specific projects are: Development of Recording and Test Apparatus for the measurement and testing of a particular type of behavior which is observed simultaneously with neurophysiological events in the waking, behaving monkey; Development of a Biological Pressure Measuring System for specific application to the measurement of pressure within the cochlear compartments with particular application to the scala media; Exploratory Research in the areas of the electrical stimulation of the CNS and development of instruments to facilitate research on the neuroendocrine system and on isolated motor neurons, and to design devices for selective, reversible cooling of areas of the cortex.